


I Mustache You If You Love Me

by lunacchiii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Universe, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced BDSM dynamics??, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mages (Dragon Age), NSFW, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacchiii/pseuds/lunacchiii
Summary: Commander Cullen is very busy with the aftermath of Corypheus's defeat, but Inquisitor Luna Lavellan encourages him to take a break. Pranks were played, and things get extra steamy in the bathtub *eyes emoji*. Cullen ends up sporting a new type of facial hair. Also incredibly cheesy, fluffy, and romantic, but also very NSFW at the same time.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 18





	I Mustache You If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some terms/quick lore info as mentioned in here, if anybody needs it:
> 
> *Vhenan: means "my heart", or "my love" in Elvhen  
> *Corypheus: the main antagonist of Dragon Age: Inquisition  
> *Venatori: Corypheus's underlings from the land of Tevinter who worship him  
> *Skyhold: a big fortress in the mountains that becomes headquarters for the Inquisition  
> *Thedas: the Dragon Age setting. Basically the known Dragon Age lands/universe  
> *Lyrium: a mineral essential for mages in order to use magic (for mana); the only time they are taken by non-mages are by templars. Lyrium allows them powers to counter magic  
> *Circles (of Magi): pretty much a Hogwarts-like tower of the Dragon Age universe where mages are typically required to live in because magic is ~dangerous~. Every major kingdom/city-state in Thedas has one  
> *Templars: trained warriors that protect Circles and hunt for escaped mages, or mages that practice blood magic  
> *Kingsway: the 9th month (September) in Thedas
> 
> Note: (I strongly feel like I have to elaborate on this: while this was VERY self-indulgent to write, this isn't meant to be a self-insert fanfic at all. I just have a bad habit of always naming all my video game protagonists "Luna" like me because I can't think of a good name on the spot lmao).  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Some time after the defeat of Corypheus, on a comfortably cool day during Kingsway where everyone in Skyhold seemed to be preoccupied with enjoying the weather outdoors, Cullen had been spending a lot of time in his office going through security reports and writing stacks of letters to other military powers in Thedas. There was much work to be done to make sure that all the remaining Venatori were eliminated, and that the Inquisition would martially remain on good terms with the major kingdoms.

As a few hours went by, a headache started to grow in his head. While unpleasant, it was not something that took him by surprise. He had been about a full year off of lyrium, and while it has done him good on his conscience, the absence of the mineral has given him constant headaches, pains, and frequently occurring nightmares. As he squints at the parchment before him, trying to write a letter to Queen Anora in response to her request of the Inquisition’s assistance in rebuilding Ferelden, he hears a knock on his office door.

“Come in,” Cullen sighed, rubbing his temple in hopes to quell the throbbing pain.

The recruit opened the door and walked in. “Commander Cullen? Inquisitor Lavellan asked me to personally deliver this to you,” he said, handing Cullen a small envelope.

Cullen raised his brow. _“Is something wrong? What’s all this?”_ He thought.

“Dismissed,” Cullen tells the recruit with his eyes still staring down at the envelope in his hand. The recruit steps out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Once he was all alone again, he opens the envelope and finds a small letter. He reads:

_I think my commander deserves a little break, don’t you think?_

_Come up to my room when you’re done with work._

_\--L_

He smiles and glances over to the small pile of papers that has greatly diminished in size since he sat down in his office this morning. “I suppose I’ll stop for today, then,” he says to himself as he gets up from his chair and exits his office. He stood outside on the battlements to silently reflect for a while, breathing in the fresh mountain air.

The headache that was once almost unbearable suddenly feels slightly less painful as he walked to Skyhold’s main building.

* * *

Upon opening the lower door to Luna’s quarters, the first thing Cullen noticed was the sweet scent of lavender and elderflower wafting in the air, and a soft voice that was humming the tune to a Dalish song he remembers hearing a few times. When he finally reached the final stair, he looked over to the bathroom doorway and saw Luna standing there, wiping her hands with a cloth as she smiled at him.

She practically pranced over to him and gave him a hug, to which he hugged back warmly.

“Hello, love,” she greeted him as she pulled away to look up at him. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve prepared a little something for you.”

Cullen’s brow perked up in curiosity. “What’s the occasion?” He asked, smiling down at her. Then his smile quickly vanished, and panic flooded his expression. “Maker's breath, did I forget an occasion? I am so sorry, I was busy with work and—”

Luna grabbed his face with both hands and laughed. “No, silly! I just wanted to do something special for you. Well…we did just defeat Corypheus after all, and ever since the celebratory banquet we had that day, you’ve been flooded with way too much paperwork. It’s ridiculous that that darn magister is still tormenting the Inquisition post-mortem.”

Cullen sighed in relief and laughed at her comment, while rubbing his face in weariness. “Well, that is true. There’s still much to be done—security reports to go over, future contingency plans for the Inquisition…”

“Yes, and that is my point exactly. You’ve been sitting in your office for so long. Look at how long your scruff has grown!” Luna ran her thumb across Cullen’s dark-blonde facial hair that was now rather unkempt, a contrast from his usual subtle and clean five-o’clock shadow. “Come on. I’ll give you a shave and you can have a nice warm bath,” Luna smiles as she takes Cullen’s hand and leads him into the bathroom.

Because she usually spends most of her time outdoors on inquisitorial missions, Luna’s bedroom and bathroom were a little bare-boned and basic, but that was something Cullen didn’t mind at all every time he spent the night in her quarters. This time, however, Cullen stood in awe as he took in the warm light emanating from the numerous candles neatly lit in the corners of the bathroom. The stone floor that was once cold and bare now had crimson-colored rose petals strewn generously over it, and there was now a lush bearskin mat covering a sizeable portion of the surface. He walked over to the wooden bathtub in the middle of the room, and saw that it was also filled halfway with crystal clear water and topped with another generous sprinkling of roses and herbs.

He turned around to see Luna grinning right back at him. “This is wonderful,” he tells her, smiling, and strides over to her to give her a kiss. She sighs against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck happily.

She pulls away and smiles, pressing her forehead to Cullen’s. “Anything for my favorite commander and former-templar of all time,” she declares as Cullen rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Alright, stop laughing and get undressed so I can warm up the tub!” Luna jokingly yells at him and gently smacks his arm with the washcloth that was still in her hands.

* * *

Fully submerged from the chest down, Cullen leans back against the wooden tub and heavily sighs in relief as Luna reaches down into the water and gradually heats it up with her magic. After the water has reached a pleasantly warm temperature, she gets up from the side of the tub and walks over to sit down on a wooden stool behind Cullen’s back. He hears her uncork a glass bottle of some unidentified liquid.

“What’s that?” He asked without turning to look up at her.

“It’s lavender oil mixed with a bit of peppermint oil. Here, lean forward a little bit so I can reach your shoulders and your back,” Luna replied as she poured out the oil onto her hands and rubbed her palms together.

Cullen complied, and once Luna started to knead out the knots in his shoulders and arms, he felt like he could really melt away.

“Maker, that’s amazing,” he almost moaned out when she pressed down hard on one particular stiff spot in his left shoulder blade.

Luna smiled at Cullen’s evident approval of her work. “You know, you ought to give yourself a break sometimes. Overworking yourself—especially with the fact that you’re not taking lyrium anymore, that can’t be good,” she says, while rubbing his upper arms. “I know. There’s just…much to be done, but I will try to do that,” he says, reclining back into the tub.

“Alright, tilt your head back so I can shave you,” Luna tells Cullen as she reaches into a small basket for a razor and some shaving balm. He tilts his head back, resting it against the edge of the tub as she set to work, very cautiously scraping away a few weeks’ worth of facial hair and taking extra care not to nick him. She hums one of Maryden’s tavern songs as she shaves under his jaw and his lower cheeks.

Suddenly, she stops to take a look at her handiwork so far, and erupts in laughter.

“What? What’s wrong?” Startled, Cullen turned around to look at her.

“I,” Luna laughs as she put down the razor with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other. “I gave you a mustache.”

“Oh, for—” Cullen grimaced, but then started laughing too at how ridiculous he must be looking at the moment, and splashed some water on his face to wash away the remainder of the shaving balm. Luna handed him a small hand mirror, and he looked at himself.

“You know, I honestly like it. It looks good on you,” she says, still trying to stifle a giggle. “Though Dorian might accuse you of stealing his look…”

Cullen chuckled at the thought of Dorian bitterly stomping around in Skyhold and approaching him on his facial hair. “You’re kidding,” he says, still looking at himself in the hand mirror at different angles and touching his chin.

“No, no, I’m serious. I think…it looks sexy,” Luna finally stops laughing, and folds her arms to rest on the edge of the tub. “You think so?” Cullen smirked, turning around to face her. She nodded, looking intently into his amber eyes in hopes of trying to convince him that it was, indeed, a look.

He turned back around. “Well, maybe I’ll keep it…if I could be compensated for it in some way…” he trails off. “Yes, vhenan?” Luna traces a finger along his collarbone coyly.

In that instant, the Inquisitor did not expect to have a monstrous heap of water crashing down upon her.

She screamed, her jaw hanging ajar in shock from the sudden splash. Slicking back her soaking wet black hair, she furrowed her brows at a Cullen who turned back around and cackled his heart out. “Well, I’m surprised you know how to have fun,” Luna folded her arms and frowned at him. “No need to be bitter, sweetling,” Cullen replies, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. “Just a price to pay for the mustache.”

“Vhenan…” Luna got up from the wooden stool, looming over Cullen’s seated form. “I love you, but in this situation _I’m_ the one who can turn your bathwater into ice,” she sneered as she reached inwards into the bathtub to try to make contact with the water.

Another splash was heard when, in her efforts for revenge, she slips from the water that was already covering the floor—and falls head-first into the tub, followed by a muffled “OW!”.

Alarmed, Cullen jolted upwards and quickly pulled her torso upwards and out of the water. “Are you okay?” He asked while pushing back locks of wet hair obscuring her face, his tone of voice turning stern and concerned.

“Yes, I’m…I’m okay,” Luna coughed out. “I bumped my wrist against the tub, though, and it hurts.”

Cullen then pulls her fully-clothed form closer to him and presses her back against his chest, while he takes hold of her right wrist and massages it.

“That…was a bad idea,” Luna laughs, still taking in the slight shock from her accident. Cullen chuckles as he brings her wrist to his lips and gives it a kiss. The two sat there in the tub, enjoying each other’s company in silence for a few minutes as Luna recuperates from her fall.

“You know, when I said that I was asking for compensation to keep the mustache…the big splash wasn’t all of it,” Cullen perks up suggestively, idly playing with her hair in his fingers. Luna looks back at him in disbelief. “And what exactly would that entail?” She asks him, still unsure of what he means.

“Well, it’s not another prank, so don’t worry. But…I think you’ll enjoy it,” Cullen assures her as he nibbles one of her pointy ears, and a strong arm wraps around her torso.

When his intentions were clear to her, Luna sighed in relief, but also swallowed hard in anticipation. She pressed her back onto him and arched her back slightly so her ass teased his growing arousal.

Cullen falters for a second from the sudden pleasure, but regains his composure and chuckles at her efforts. “Do tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing. You know what to do if anything gets too much, right?” He reminded her of their word, kissing the top of her head. It was a word that, to this day, still hasn’t been used, but they both felt like it was a good idea to have one (which happened after giving some thought to one of Iron Bull’s unsolicited sex tips).

Luna nodded, and it was all the approval Cullen needed. She lifted her hips up from the water slightly as he hooked his fingers onto the waistband of her cotton trousers to pull them down. She fully shook off her pants and threw them on the bathroom floor, which landed with a loud, wet _splat_.

Cullen gathered both of her legs up, bunching them together with one arm under the backs of her knees and pressing them close against her own chest—which made her let out a small gasp in surprise, but she didn’t contest the action, despite how exposed she was right now. He then moved his hand towards the inner part of her thighs and starts gently kneading the area.

His touch gradually inched closer towards the small piece of cloth still obscuring her sex, to which he slowly runs the tips of his fingers against her clothed folds. Using the flat, calloused pad of his thumb, he then focused on the soft cleft directly above where he remembers her clit to be by gently rubbing circles around the area, earning him a satisfied moan from her. He continued on with the same motion, slowly increasing his pace which built up her pleasure, and she began to moan more continuously against his ministrations. The pressure of his touch mixed with the friction of her underwear against her sex was incredibly delicious, and she started to feel sparks bursting in her mind. But right before she reached her peak, Cullen abruptly stops and removes his hand from the area.

“I-what?” Luna scoffed, her chest visibly heaving as she tried to catch her breath from the previous build-up. “Come on, vhenan, that’s…that’s not fair.”

Cullen chuckled deeply, and with her back pressed on tightly to his chest, she could feel the vibrations of his rich baritone voice rumbling through her, sending shivers down her spine. “Just getting my mustache’s worth, sweetling,” he replies as he pulls her underwear upwards to her knees. He gently touches the bare creases of her sex, occasionally stopping to dip a finger in deeper and deeper. Luna shudders as Cullen finally lets a finger in, slowly exploring every ridge inside of her.

He then adds another digit and positions his thumb right on her clit, and starts to pump in and out vigorously all of a sudden, curling up his fingers to meet that specific spot inside of her that makes her melt. The change in pace combined with the multiple stimulations sent her brain haywire, and Luna found herself clutching for dear life with one hand to Cullen’s arm as its constant motion made loud splashes in the bathwater. Right before she reached her peak, Cullen stopped and removed his fingers suddenly, causing her to almost involuntarily thrash and spasm about in his arms.

“Have I told you,” Luna panted out with visible disdain in her reddened face, trying to regain her composure after her snubbed satisfaction, “how torturous this is?”

Cullen brought up his fingers to his lips, where he tasted the slightly-salty flavor of her arousal. “Love, have I told you how much I love seeing you like this?” he coos, slowly massaging his palm over her now-slick sex. Luna remained silent and looked straight ahead, trying to pretend like those words didn’t mean anything to her—when, in fact, they were driving her crazy. All she wanted right now was for him to give her a release.

“Well, since you’re being so good about this…” Cullen trailed off as he let go of his hold on her and gave her a small kiss on her shoulder. He then reclined further back into the tub and watched her quickly turn around and clamber towards him, eyes hazy with desire as the water sloshed back and forth. She then climbed on top of him and was now straddling his upper body, planting both hands on his broad shoulders.

He deftly unbuttons the buttons on her blouse and tugs it down to her elbows, and subsequently uses both hands to cup her breasts as he takes a nipple into his mouth. Looking up at her, he sees her shut her eyes, knotting her eyebrows together. Then he realized that one of her hands has left his shoulder, and was now wading in the water in efforts to reach for his cock.

“Is this what you want?” He asks huskily, letting go of her nipple as he guided his member with one hand to graze her slit. She nodded, replying with a quiet, breathy “yes”.

He looked into her bright emerald eyes briefly before he kisses her deeply, and she gasps against his lips.

As much as he loved seeing her so meek and needy with lust for him, Cullen didn’t love her just because he could have control over her this way. The reason he loved her so much was because he saw her strength and kindness throughout this tumultuous time of their lives. He has witnessed her make tough calls in the heat of battle. He has seen her return to Skyhold with various cuts, bruises and bloody gashes—and a smile.

Of course, prior to the explosion at the Conclave, Luna would never have wished the title of Inquisitor upon herself if she had a choice in the matter. As the leader of one of the most powerful organizations in Thedas right now, so many lives rested upon each action and inaction of hers. But things are different now—she was growing into her role with more confidence every day, and something she once feared wielding she now had a firmer, more optimistic grasp on. In their journey to defeat Corypheus and the Venatori, she has helped many people along the way, and gained the trust of both the “little people” (as Sera would call ordinary folk), as well as the powerful ruling entities across Thedas. Now that that main crisis has been over for a while, she has been busy making comprehensive plans for how the Inquisition could benefit Thedas in the long run.

But most importantly, he loved her because he deeply respected her unwavering will and perseverance, even in the face of constant danger or failure. That included not only her talents as a mage—something he once hated and feared as a young, traumatized templar during his time in Ferelden’s Circle of Magi—but also her conscience to make things better with the authority she now had, and he knew he wanted to be a part of that. Seeing all the things she had made possible in such a short amount of time, he knew that he wanted to be a pillar of support for her in all her endeavors—to assist and take control of anything whenever she needs him to. She makes the thrumming headaches and the long, nightmare-riddled nights caused by his lyrium withdrawal less painful because he knew she would be there when he woke up in the morning.

Cullen readjusted himself and quickly found her entrance, to which she slowly seated herself down onto his considerable length. He filled her so satisfyingly in a way that wasn’t lacking or too much—it was just right. Every time they made love, it always felt like they fit so well together—like they were made for each other.

Luna began to move her hips up and down, her eyes flickering shut as to fully immerse herself in the building pleasure. Cullen watched her expression intently and hungrily as he wrapped one hand around her waist. The other kneaded at her breast, thumb teasing a nipple that quickly pebbled from his touch.

In the heat of the moment as Luna was still moving on top of him, Cullen started to actively thrust his hips upward towards her, which increased their overall pace. She moved her hands to clutch both sides of his face and pressed her forehead to his, lips parting out to cry out from the sudden burst of pleasure. Cullen caught her lips in a heated kiss while still thrusting into her, and she subsequently moaned lovingly into his mouth as their tongues tangled together. Occasionally, he would open his eyes mid-kiss to take a sneak peek at how much she was enjoying herself. He loved seeing her come apart for him, and visually it was a sensation that went straight to his cock, making it twitch inside her.

As their pace quickened, Luna felt the rising commotion of her orgasm approaching—like fireworks about to be released into the night sky to explode. She quickly moved a hand down to rub circles around her swollen clit, trying to both elevate the feeling further and prolong herself. The action also made her tighten more around his cock, which drove out a low, almost primal growl from Cullen as he relentlessly drove up into her. Finally, she could hold on no longer—and her orgasm rippled through her body, causing her to let out a hoarse yelp as she rode out the waves of pleasure with a diminishing pace. Cullen’s stamina was also running out fast, and he was approaching his peak quite soon. It arrived like a taut rope being snapped apart swiftly—he thrusted hard into her one final time before he let out his release inside of her, and slumped backwards into the wooden tub. Luna leaned forward and rested against his firm chest as they both panted out the aftermath of their session. She absent-mindedly traced her fingers around his scars on his body as they recovered.

“You know,” Cullen spoke out, breaking the silence. “I wouldn’t mind sporting a new type of facial hair every now and then...” Luna looks up at him, smirking. “Dirty old man,” she tells him, reaching up to fiddle with his brand new mustache between her fingers. “I love you, vhenan.”

“I love you too."


End file.
